Audio recording systems can make use of more than one microphone to pick-up and record audio in the surrounding environment.
These multi-microphone systems (or MMic systems) permit the implementation of digital signal processing such as speech enhancement to be applied to the microphone outputs. The intention in speech enhancement is to use mathematical methods to improve the quality of speech, presented as digital signals. One speech enhancement implementation is concerned with uplink processing the audio signals from three inputs or microphones.